


Honey And The Moon

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenzou and Kakashi are both terrible at taking vacation, but maybe together they can fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey And The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> RP written with Fuyu_no_akegata

Tenzou checked the contents of his pack over one last time, throwing in an extra set of shuriken, before buckling it up and pulling it over his shoulders. He felt strange packing for something other than a mission and it had taken him a couple of hours and several attempts to get it to his liking. He had originally packed it exactly the same way he always did but had then dumped everything out and put away half the weapons and added a bottle of sake. He'd gotten to the door before he thought he might want to train some and had repacked everything and put the sake in an outside pocket. Then he'd realized that everyone would see the sake and it would seem weird so he'd reorganized and discarded several things in order to fit in the bag. After several more attempts, one of which included changing out the clothes for the few civilian clothes he had, he was finally somewhat satisfied.

Deciding it was best to stop in and talk to Tsunade-sama before taking off, despite the fact that she already knew he was leaving, he made a quick handsign and appeared outside her door. He straightened his jacket and knocked, wondering if she'd laugh at him for coming to see her.

Tsunade hastily slid the flask of sake into her desk drawer. "Come," she announced to the knock, wondering who it was interrupting this time, promising dire consequences if it was as much a waste of time as Izumo and Kotetsu's earlier request.

Hearing the annoyance in her voice, Tenzou hesitated a moment to steady his nerves then cautiously stepped inside. "Hokage-sama," he said, bowing slightly. "I am ready to head out..." Tenzou paused, knowing it sounded far too formal. "... I mean I'm leaving for my vacation and wanted to be sure that there wasn't anything else you needed before I left." 'There,' he thought, 'That doesn't sound quite as bad.'

Tsunade shook her head, smiling the tiniest bit. "What part about 'off duty' and 'vacation' do you jounin not get, Tenzou? I would normally say Kakashi is the only one who _does_ get it, except that he's using his vacation to try to develop his own magenkyou sharingan.  I appreciate the sentiment and the duty concept, Tenzou, but off-duty is off-duty.  So to teach you a lesson not to volunteer next time, I _do_ have something for you.  I want you to pop in to the old abandoned ANBU training ground in the north quadrant of Sector 4 and check in on Kakashi.  Be careful, because who knows _what_ he's doing out there, but just look in on him and make sure he's not comatose yet. I'll assume everything's fine if I don't hear from you.  You can go now.  And have fun.  That's an order."  She waited, wondering how long until she could get back to her sake.

Tenzou shifted uncomfortably at her scolding over Kakashi using the time to train. Part of it was due to the fact that he'd intended to do the same thing, at least part of the time. But, the rest was that he suddenly thought his plans to train some weren't enough. He hadn't set a goal for them the way his senpai had and was no resisting the urge to do so. "It would be..." he paused, clamping down on saying 'honor' knowing she'll give him a funny look. "...nice to see Kakashi-senpai." Bowing again he turned to leave completely missing her 'order' to have fun.

Tsunade muttered under her breath as soon as he was gone. "He's almost as dense as Gai pretends to be, sometimes." She contemplated taking a quick swig, but it had been far too long since Shizune had last popped in to ask if she needed anything.  She had to be somewhere close just waiting for her to let down her guard.  She wouldn't lose their little game.  Even if money were riding on the outcome, she wouldn't slip up and let her assistant catch her. "You might as well come out, Shizune. I know you're there... Tenzou is checking in on Kakashi.  Send a memo to Ibiki to make sure his people check on Kakashi an hour or two /before/ sunset today.  Who knows what trouble those two could get up to, together. Training... Ha!" They'd be lucky if they didn't knock each other senseless, sparring.*

His mind wandered while he walked as casually towards the gates as he could manage. Since he was meeting up with Kakashi, if just to check on him, he started to think he should have at least some kind of plan for what he was going to do after all the griping he did about his senpai's inability to stick to one. Tenzou considered the techniques Shodai-sama knew Shodai-sama knew and decided that perhaps he could work on some of the basic ones like Forest Genesis since his ability with them was still not on par with Shodai-sama's.

With his resolution in mind, Tenzou set off at a more brisk pace and quickly reached the entrance to the training grounds. Feeding his chakra into the stones in the appropriate order he crossed through the trees to the hidden valley, watching for any sign his senpai was training near the entrance. Finding none he headed to the first aid station to drop off his things. There was no sign Kakashi had been there so dropped his bag outside the door and began his search on foot. Moving through the tall grass and occassional copse of trees Tenzou carefully sent out his chakra every 300 meters both as a warning he was there so he wouldn't accidentally startle the copy-nin if he was concentrating and in hopes the man would sense him and answer, shortening his search.

A small ping of chakra finally came to Tenzou's attention, off to his left.  It was faint, but recognizable.

Kakashi was sitting on the ground, slumped against a tree trunk. Even the way his hair lay limp and flat suggested exhaustion. He still raised his fingers in his usual, though not quite as jaunty, salute. "Yo."

Tenzou nodded, coming to stand beside the other jounin before settling on the ground beside him. "Hello, Senpai." He frowned, looking the other man's condition over. "I hope you don't intend to continue training today." He realized Kakashi must be working extremely hard on his training if he was so visibly exhausted.

"Does walking back home count as training?" Kakashi sighed.  He knew he had to leave soon if he wanted to have a hope of making it home before dark, but he ws tired enough that even thinking of standing up seemed too much effort. "That's the only thing I have planned."  'That, and falling face first onto the floor, the couch, the kitchen table, my futon if I'm incredibly lucky... really, any semi-horizontal surface would work right now...'

Tenzou sighed and shook his head. "I suppose that doesn't count, although you look ready to fall over as it is. Maybe you should rest here a while longer. I could fix us something to eat." He blushed trying not to feel like an idiot when he remembered exactly how much he'd pack. "I'm sure I have plenty. I wasn't quite sure what all to pack for my camping trip since I wasn't sure how far I'd head out."

"It's a tempting offer, but even if I left now, I'm not sure I'd make it before dark.  Ibiki will come searching if I'm not back in the village by sunset.  He might not send me to the healers for this, but if Tsunade saw me right now, you can bet I'd be confined to a hospital bed quicker than Naruto can down a bowl of ramen."  He placed his hands beneath him and prepared to leverage himself up against the tree trunk.

"Oh! Uhm..." he coughed, feeling like an idiot. "I forgot to mention she requested I check in on you so she knows I'm here already. Not to say that she won't still send somebody, but well you could camp with me for the night and head back tomorrow. At least then you wouldn't fall over halfway there." Tenzou knew he was rambling slightly and cut himself off before he managed to truly embarrass himself, he already felt like an idiot for having forgot to mention why he was there in the first place.

"She might still, at that."  Kakashi paused, thinking.  It was tempting.  He hadn't judged his stamina well enough this time, and he really did run the risk of collapsing halfway home.  Tsunade _would_ throw him in the hospital with no hesitation if that happened. "Okay. I can't fault your logic, there.  And I'm tired enough, tonight, one bed will rest me as well as any other.  Just getting _sleep_ is the important thing tonight..."  If possible, he slumped even more against the tree, as if just making the decision had drained him more.

Tenzou raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Don't move, I'll just go get my bag. I can do something better than that rundown shack. No point in you're heading all the way there when you really don't need to." He raised his hands, before Kakashi could protest, his fingers flying through the familar signs moments before the cabin sprang into existance. Then he added a few more quick signs and turned to smile at the other man. "Threw in a hotsprings, there's an underground one so it wasn't hard and you look like you could use it."

This was the one time he truly enjoyed being what he was, being able to show off in front of his old squad leader was and always had been surprisingly fun. He'd decided years ago it must have had something to do with the fact that Kakashi _couldn't_ copy these particular jutsus. And that fact made him feel less like he was on uneven ground with the man. "Need help getting inside?" he said, half joking and a little concerned.

"I'll manage." He slowly eased himself up until he was standing, but he didn't let go of the tree trunk right away. Finally he walked forward, very carefully, walking a bit stiffly. He went through the door and sank into a chair placed conveniently near the entrance, slipping off his shoes.

Disappearing in a puff of smoke and leaves, Tenzou retrieved his bag and returned, this time appearing just inside the door. He dropped his bag beside the firepit and quickly started a fire. "I brought stuff for miso soup and some dried fish along with some sweet bean paste and bread." Pulling out the pans he started the water boiling. "I also have some vegetable seeds so I could make stir fry or a different soup?" He frowned and stared at the various other contents, several scrolls were tucked inside with other 'emergency' food items sealed inside them, that were no where near as good as what he'd packed for the next couple of days. "Or well..." he looked up slightly embarrassed. "I also brought rations. I mean you're too tired to eat..."

"Tenzou... think about Konoha's rations.  If you don't mind me sipping from the bowl, I think the miso soup would be easier, if you don't mind cooking it, that is..." 'Tastier, too.  As in there is a taste, beyond that of cardboard... Then again, he looks so earnest, maybe he likes the taste of cardboard.'

"I don't mind." He fished around in the bag for the few metal dishes he had with him, finally pulling out a cup, bowl, and spoon. Tenzou frowned, but laid them aside and quickly shaped a matching wooden set. Picking up the soup mix he poured a small amount into each bowl then tied it and put it back in the bag before doing the same with a package of green tea and the mugs before pouring the now boiling water over them. "Here," he said holding the cup and bowl out to Kakashi. "It's just instant, so it's really not much."

"It's better than what I would have gotten if I'd gone back to the village.  Thank you." Kakashi took them, fumbling a bit, sloshing soup on his hand as he tried to juggle holding the tea and eating the soup at the same time as lowering his mask.   'Instant soup is better than falling unconscious on the floor without eating. Not bad for instant, either... and beats rations by a long shot. '

"Oh, I'm sorry senpai, I should have realized..." Tenzou blushed slightly at the realization of his own foolishness. "Here, let me." He formed a wooden tray and held it out for Kakashi. "Sarutobi-sama is probably laughing at me, right now."

"If I'd had the sense to sit on the floor like you did, it wouldn't be an issue.  But I didn't know you were going to have food done that quickly, and this seemed the easiest way to get my sandals off.  Of course, I wouldn't be able to get up very easily off the floor, so there's that trade-off, as well."  Kakashi shrugged it off. "Sandaime-sama wouldn't laugh at you.  Smile, maybe, though."  Kakashi smiled as well.

"Water boils quickly," Tenzou said grinning. "Especially for me." He'd never actually told anyone about his little cheat but he figured Kakashi had likely already figured it out by this point.  "But, you're probably right. I think the only time he actually laughed at me was when I was still learning to control water and somehow managed to freeze his tea solid." It had been entirely accidental but when Sarutobi had tipped the cup back and the mug shaped block of ice had slid out and smacked his nose, the man had burst into laughter. "I never could get the details quite right. He'd explain things and there was always some detail I'd miss." He sighed and shook his head.

"I remember once he came to visit my father.  They were having tea in the study and 'Tou-san forgot one of the plates of sweets.  He sent me to the kitched for 'biscuits.'  They both laughed when I brought back a small plate with several assorted dog biscuits arranged on a doily.  I was three and he was coming to try to convince 'Tou-san to let me enter the academy that fall." Kakashi was quiet for a short moment. "Father thought the academy would only slow down my training."

Tenzou bit down on the laughter at the scene Kakashi had described. He'd never heard the man talk about when he was a kid and now he wondered if this didn't have something to do with it. The idea of the infamous Copy-nin serving the hokage dog biscuits was entirely too funny and he wondered if maybe Kakashi was embarrassed or if it simply had to do with his father. Maybe both, but either way it made him extremely happy that the man had shared the story with him. And it did help to make him feel a little less foolish.

He sipped his tea, trying to keep the smirk from being too obvious. "They should have been more specific." Tenzou was grateful he'd been taught to control his emotions for so long, only the barest hint of amusement showed in his voice and even that wouldn't have been there if it was anyone other than Kakashi or possibly one of his other teammates from the days before his senpai took on the genin team.

Kakashi heard the amusement, smiled a bit himself at the memory.  "They should.  Dog biscuits aren't that bad, anyway, so how was I supposed to know they didn't want them for themselves? They beat ration bars, as far as I'm concerned. Although to be honest, I think I just decided they were going to treat the ninken, or something. It made complete sense to me to invite them as well."

This time he didn't bother to cover the laugh that escaped. "Well of course." Tenzou could picture the nin-ken arguing over the merits of sending 'their' pup to the academy. Kakashi's dogs seemed to hold the same view, despite that Kakashi was a grown man and 'technically' in charge. "I'm surprised the dogs weren't demanding a say."

"They did. They're the one's who finally convinced him I needed to be around people more." Kakashi didn't say children his age; he hadn't thought of himself as a child even then. "It didn't last long though.  I passed all the tests in a year, which was probably a good thing.  If I'd stayed longer, I would have been bored and gotten into all sorts of trouble, I'm sure."

Tenzou couldn't help smiling, and he was amazed at how different it was to be around his senpai without Hayate and Yuugao or even any of the other ANBU that were occassionally assigned to work with their old team. It was nice. "They were probably right and I doubt you'd have gotten into less trouble at home." He set the now empty bowl aside, a little surprised he'd already eaten the entire thing. "I remember some of the teachers talking about you, though I didn't realize who you were back then. I don't think you realize how infuriating it is to compared to you." He shook his head. "Anytime we messed up or complained about not being able to do something, it was always 'Hatake could do it...' I swear they enjoyed goading us."

"They always seemed surprised when I accomplished things.  And I swear one of the teachers explained things badly just to try and make me fail.  But I figured things out anyway.  Father had an impressive collection of scrolls and books in his study, and he'd already taught me a lot before I even entered the academy, so I managed."

He raised an eyebrow then shook his head. "Amazing how their perspective changes, or at least how they use things like that. I wonder what they thought they were really accomplishing." It was quite possible, given what Kakashi had said that they were only trying to make them dislike him, especially given who his father was. "I was convinced for over a month that you were somebody they made up to make me feel inept. But, when I mentioned it to Sarutobi-sama he explained that you were quite real. He also tried to tell me I should be honored to be compared to you, and it might have worked if they weren't doing it whenever I failed to do something correctly."

"I don't think they knew what to make of us or how to relate to us, even.  How do you talk to a trained killer who's barely five years old, who doesn't even come waist-high on some of his opponents? They might have been able to talk about games or candy or kittens or whatever normal children talked about with the other students, but how do you deal with a child who can automatically compute the velocity and trajectory of a shuriken, who knows the theory behind the different element-based jutsu's? We didn't make sense to them, Tenozu. We didn't fit into the nice little idea they had of the world."

Tenzou nodded. "You're right of course. Though  it didn't seem that way at the time. I just thought they were mean." It sounded foolish even to his own ears. He wondered if his senpai had figured it out then, probably. Deciding it was time to change the subject before he made himself look even more like an idiot. "How's your training going?"

"Nowhere fast.  I keep training until I can barely stand... okay, sometimes a little past then... but I haven't discovered the technique, yet, and I'm not even sure my control or stamina have improved.  It seems like an exercise in futility, but I'm still trying..." He sighed almost silently.

"You'll get it senpai, you always do. I don't quite understand how you manage that but no matter how bad things seem you always end up figuring out the answer before anyone else," Tenzou said, smiling as he rinsed his dishes with the remaining water. "I don't think anyone other than you could have done what you have without being a Uchiha. And, I'm fairly certain most of them couldn't have." Tucking the dishes away into his bag, he raised an eyebrow at the man. "Done?"

'Just the stubborn ones... and I had a little help...'  Obito had been working overtime as well, going through his memories, looking for anything that could help.  He hadn't remembered much, yet.  The magenkyou sharingan hadn't been very well known among the Uchiha, either. He figured maybe he shouldn't bring up Obito, though.  People didn't usually understand.  "Thanks for the vote of confidence.  I'll be trying until I come up with _something_. Yeah, I'm finished."  He handed the dishes and tray to his comrade.

"I'm sure you've already looked through the records... and it's not like you have anyone you can really ask about it. Except for maybe the Hyuuga." He frowned thoughtfully rinsing Kakashi's dishes. "Which I'm sure you've also done. Have you talked to the medic nins?"

"Not sure about the Hyuuga, and umm, well, the medics... not if I can help it.  Usually when I'm at the hospital I'm not very conscious, and as soon as I am, there's this strong compulsion to _leave_... quickly. And I don't think they really like me much. Something about me making their job more difficult, I think." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Tenzou laughed, dropping the dishes in the bag.  "Senpai..." he sighed, shaking his head. "That should have been the first place you went. After all if anyone understands how the sharingan works where you're concerned, other than you of course, then it's those constantly patching you up." Pulling out a scroll labeled 'bath,' he tossed it in Kakashi's lap as a not so subtle hint. "Come on, you can whine about how you don't want to go talk to the mean old doctors over a nice soak."

"That's easy for you to say, Tenzou.  When's the last time they made you stay there?"  Still, he got to his feet, a bit slower now; he'd stiffened already. He followed Tenzou to the part of the dwelling with the baths.  Tenzou had definitely improved his ability in making the shelters since they'd last been on a mission. This was downright luxurious compared to what they'd made do with in ANBU days.

"I'll have you know I was there a month ago. Just because I don't have a chakra leech like your sharingan doesn't mean I don't get stuck there. Maybe not as long but I actually follow their orders, maybe you should try it some time." He stripped off his clothes and threw them over a newly formed rail, then slipped into the water. "And, if you're nice to them, they might even warm the metal instruments up before poking and proding you."

"Wouldn't matter much.  If I'm there then I'm either unconscious or too far out to know or care if they're cold or not. The only orders I'm really interested in following are the ones my own body is giving telling me I need to leave ASAP." Kakashi undressed slowly, almost tipping into the water as he struggled with the bandages on his legs. He slid into the water with barely a splash though, staying under as long as he could.

Tenzou watched Kakashi get in and wondered briefly if he should have offered the man a hand or a least a railing, but when Kakashi finally slipped he discarded the thought with a shake of his head. "They're not bad..." he said when Kakashi finally poked his head above the surface again. "And you could of course catch one of them outside of the hosptial, they do occassionally leave to do things like sleep or get something to eat other than that awful stuff the cafeteria claims is nutritional and good for a patient's digestion."

"You might have forgotten one thing, though.  Who's the best healer in the village, Tenzou?"

"Tsunade-sama of course..." Tenzou muttered, blushing at the obviousness of it. "Me and my great suggestions. Still, what'd she have to say? Does she think you're making any progress?"

"She sent me off to Ibiki.  I've been scouring the archives for veiled references about it.  Of course the Ichiha were closed-mouthed bastards who wouldn't let much get into the normal records, wouldn't even admit to the sharingan, probably, if they didn't have to." 'Shut up, Obito, you know it's true.' It's hard to tell how much stronger I am unless I train to complete failure.  That's the only baseline we have for comparison for this.  How long I can go until I pass out completely. And I can't afford to not train for that long.  As it is, I have to rest up at least a few days in between sessions.  That's when I do my research."

"Were all of their records taken into the official archive after the incident with Uchiha Itachi?" There had to be something that was being overlooked but he was fairly sure if it could be found, Ibiki would have already found it.

They're coded.  And require two sharingan to read.  I'm guessing that little twist came into being, oh, about fifteen years ago, or so.  So, unless Itachi or Sasuke comes back and decides to help out of the goodness of their hearts, I'm screwed out of using that approach." 

"You're probably right. I suppose you could always resurrect one of the bastards and make them read it for you," he laughed and scratched his head before reaching out to grab the scroll he'd tossed at Kakashi earlier. "I can't imagine why they would keep their secrets from you..." Tenzou chuckled smirking. "I suppose they didn't want to get shown up by a genius from a different clan, especially if they thought you'd figure it out quicker than one of their own." He rolled the scroll out and form a quick handsign, the various bath objects appearing atop the paper. He tossed a bar of soap at Kakashi's head. Not that he'd doubted the man would catch it but he could always hope. 'It would have been a cheap shot anyway but...' There was just a part of him that couldn't resist trying to get even a cheap shot on his former captain.

"Eh, there's been bad blood for a while.  They didn't exactly much care for my father.  Training under Sensei didn't help things much, either.  He didn't make much pretense of putting up with their more outrageous demands.  He wasn't the most diplomatic person, sometimes... And then Obito. I'm sure they wouldn't have let me anywhere near Sasuke if they'd been alive to protest."  Kakashi's eyes crossed and he rocked back slightly as the sudsy missile hit him in the forehead. "Huh?"  He was a little dazed and tilted his head to the side, trying to determine just what had happened

Tenzou burst out laughing, at the confused expression on his senpai's face. "Wow, it's a good thing you didn't try to walk home. You'd probably have walked into a tree or something," he gasped between fits of laughter, catching himself on the edge before he slipped under the water. "Seriously Senpai you shouldn't be left to your own devices sometimes."

"They were always a very strange clan if you ask me," He said, finally regaining his composure. His contact with them had been limited and he wondered sometimes why Sarutobi had kept them away from him. The Sandaime had done the same thing with Danzou but that one he understood. Given what he knew of the prideful clan it didn't suprise him that they'd been resentful of Hatake-sama and Namikaze-sama.

Kakashi shook his head once more, rubbing his forehead slightly, the hint of a pout in the set of his lips.  "Maa, be careful, Tenzou. I'm not going anywhere near a medic when I'm in this condition. They'd have me in a room under guard so fast it would make both our heads spin." The pout deepened.  Kakashi was clearly milking the situation for all it was worth.

He just hadn't been able to resist such an open target but now, the guilt twisted inside him at the sight of Kakashi pouting. It really wasn't very nice of him to hit the man when he was obviously not feeling up to it. A part of him cursed the fact Kakashi had taken his mask off; he'd feel a lot less guilty if it weren't for the wounded look his senpai was shooting him. "Sorry, that was mean of me..." he muttered, shifting uncomfortably. It was probably a good thing that Kakashi wore a mask, Tenzou knew he was already bad about giving in where his senpai was concerned. If he went without a mask Tenzou would _never_ be able put his foot down. And, he had no doubt Kakashi knew it.

"You should kiss it and make in better, Tenzou-chan," Kakashi said far too sweetly, and leaned melodramatically against the side of the spring. "I believe I have a concussion.  How am I ever supposed to continue my training if I'm injured?"  Kakashi had the nerve to top it all off by batting his eyelashes at the other man.  The humor in the situation was midly spoiled however by a slight wobble as Kakashi dropped the ruse and straightened.

Tenzou blushed, his eyes widening slightly at the suggestion as the image of him actually doing exactly that popped in his head. His face was beat red before he finally managed to look away, ignoring the worry when Kakashi had to drop the ruse. "You shouldn't tease, Senpai." His embarrassment aside, it didn't really bother him to be the focus of the man's attention even if it was only in jest.

"I don't tease, Tenzou. You should know that by now." Kakashi sank back into the water, near submerging himself again, letting the wet curtain of hair mask his face momentarily, as he sought to gain his composure.  His mind was entirely too active, considering what he'd put himself through, today.  He placed the blame for his momentary lack of mental control on exhaustion as he considered Tenzou looking underneath the underneath and discerning his true meaning.

Swallowing visibly, Tenzou stared a bit surprised by the response and yet realizing it was the truth. Kakashi lied, he joked around on occassion, but Tenzou couldn't actually remember Kakashi saying something simply to tease him. He'd simply made the assumption and now he was left wondering what the truth was behind the statement. The more he thought about it the more Tenzou wondered what the usually calm and often aloof man would do if he actually followed through with the 'request.' He doubted that Kakashi would push the issue if _he_ dropped it but... He bit down on the thought and smirked. "Well, I don't think it will do you much good if I kiss it but if you really want we can find out." The words came out with surprising ease and the brunet's smirk turned to more of a smile as they left his lips.

Kakashi stilled immediately, his gaze never leaving the other man's lips. 'You're an idiot, Hatake.  He isn't stupid. He's been with you long enough to know how you think.' He shook off his inner musings. He tried to keep his voice even, falsely bright, much like his typical crescent-eyed smile. "It couldn't hurt to try... anything to avoid the medic-nins, of course..."*

Tenzou could feel his cheeks warm all over again but he pushed it aside and slid over next to Kakashi. "Of course." Biting down the nervous feeling that seemed to be twisting his insides up into rather intricate knots, he leaned forward, pausing for the briefest moment before pressing his lips against Kakashi's wet forehead. The contact sent shivers down his back and he reached out a hand to steady himself on the side before pulling away.

It felt like the air was trapped in his lungs and a part of him wondered how wise it was to actually have thrown that bar of soap. On the one hand he wished he'd thrown it sooner but the other more rational side of him kept reminding him that this was Kakashi, his captain, or well former captain and that was... _bad etiquette_ and quite possibly dangerous. But the logic was failing in such close proximity so he ignored it, figuring he'd deal with it later. "Nope, didn't do you any good; you're still you," he chuckled lightly.

Kakashi allowed the faintest glimmer of mock-hurt to surface in his eye. "Maaa, you're no fun. _I_ thought it helped... immensely." Kakashi muttered the last crossly under his breath, not really caring if Tenzou heard him, anymore. He stopped just short of sulking, mainly just because of the extra effort it would take out of him.

The brunet raised an eyebrow curiously, sinking lower in the water so that he could see the expression a bit better. It surprised him but he would almost swear the man was pouting, something he'd definitely never seen Kakashi do. It was actually kind of... cute, though he wouldn't have dared to say such a thing. "Well you would better than I." His own brashness surprised him but he supposed he just wasn't willing to let things go. Maybe if he had earlier but not now when he'd finally manged to stomp down on his own embarrassement.  Tenzou shook his head slightly, smiled, and then leaned forward kissed Kakashi on the cheek. Water sloshed against his chin at the motion and he gripped the wood along the edge daring himself not to pull away. Instead he planted another light kiss, this one beside the man's ear. "So? Feeling any better?" he whispered before pulling back just enough to actually see Kakashi's reaction.

As Tenzou touched his lips to them, Kakashi's cheeks flushed a dark pink, far brighter than the rest of his heat-darkened skin.  At the second kiss, his eye slid closed, darkening and hazing over before the silvered lashes hid it from view.  His breath quickened as the man stayed close, very close, whispering in his ear.

Kakashi made a contented noise. "Mmmmm. I think so... but maybe we should make sure... just in case." He returned the dark gaze of his companion.*

The expression on the older man's face was more more than Tenzou had expected, the obvious lust in it left him feeling like the ground  had dropped out from under him. If it had, it also took whatever doubts he had left with it, along with quite possibly his sanity. The words however, those had him grateful parts of him weren't visible through the shadowy water, given how strongly he'd responded to the way Kakashi had all but purred in response. Despite his current lack of sense resulting in a few moments of bravery he wasn't quite sure he'd have been able to maintain it if the other realized exactly how easily the sound of his voice affected him.

Shifting his weight, Tenzou tucked his feet beneath him. The movement caused him to pull away for a moment and he took a deep breath in an attempt to steady his quickly fraying nerves. After another moment he leaned forward just far enough he could feel Kakashi's breath on his lips. "If you says so _Senpai_ ," he teased, before lightly pressing his lips to Kakashi's thinner ones.

*

Kakashi occasionally lied to himself. Right now, he was telling himself the water in the small pool was far too hot. That would explain why he felt he was overheating... the dizziness... the way it seemed things were just slightly beyond his control. Because of course it wasn't lust.  Of course not. He didn't lose control like this to lust. 

Tenzou's lips were softer than he'd have thought, and his own parted, slightly, shyly pressing forward as he melted against the other body. 'No, I don't feel better.  I think I'm sick, fevered.  Or maybe I've already passed out and I'm dreaming.  Sharingan overuse dreams are particularly vivid...'

The little voice in his head that was Obito scoffed.  He could lie to himself, but never to him.  You _are_ an idiot, Hatake.  And why didn't you ever do this before?  He understands you, won't let you push him away. He gives a damn whether you kill yourself with this ridiculous training regimen, too. Just admit it.  You want him... and for more than a cheap fling.

Kakashi opened his mouth further, intending to give his comrade _conscience_ commentator a much needed piece of his mind, but those velvety lips brushed against his, teasing and promising... and he forgot everything else.

A moan slipped unheeded from his throat at the way Kakashi's lips parted slightly beneath his. Tenzou ran his tongue over their surface, not pressing any harder than he had to begun with simply enjoying the taste and feel of the other man's mouth against his. He found that this was something he'd wanted for awhile, only half conciously aware of the fact. Now that had it, he intended to savor every second of it, in case... 'No,' he decided, he wasn't going to think about that right now.

Tenzou slid his free hand up the flushed skin of Kakashi's chest, grounding himself in the feel of the other man's heartbeat. He only briefly wondered whether the somewhat eratic pace was due to lust or simply from soaking for what was most likely a bit too long. He pushed the thought aside and pressed his mouth a little harder against Kakashi's, slipping tongue in just enough to brush the other's teeth. A vague request for more in the gesture and another soft moan that had he been listening might have sounded more like a whimper.

The soft noises against his mouth made his desire stir even more, and as the pressure increased and the gentle tongue entreated entrance, he opened willingly.  The strong, pale arms clasped the other man close, hard muscles and tense sinews fitting together in a surprising harmony.  Quiet noises began low in his throat, rumbling through his chest and he demanded more, in much the same way a rather cranky, spoiled housecat demands affection and attention when he desires it.

He slid his leg over Kakashi's lap, letting himself be pulled in close, enjoying the way the skin contact sent shivers down his back. Kakashi's lips opened still wider beneath his and thrust his tongue in hungrily, wanting to taste every last bit of the man's mouth. He didn't break the kiss until he was forced to, for need of air and even then it was reluctantly and only long enough to gasp in a few lungfuls of the precious stuff. Right then Tenzou thought he'd rather drown or suffocate then lose that contact, as though to do might break whatever genjutsu he happened to be under.

Kakashi squirmed and pressed even closer, limbs twining with his longtime comrade's. He barely bothered with the gasping breath when Tenzou paused, immediately joining their tongues and lips once more.  He twisted in the water until his hips pressed flush against the other shinobi's hardened body, clinging and pushing, a mixture of submission and dominance, in the strange duality that was _Kakashi_.  He arched his body, neck exposed, and gasped a single demand. " _Please..._ "

The command drew Tenzou's attention immediately and he actually faltered before it fully sank in. Then, he twisted slightly and began fumbling in the water for a second before his hand burshed the soap. It slipped between his fingers and Tenzou reached again, the motion causing his groin to brush roughly against Kakashi's. He groaned, his eyes closing and causing him to nearly miss the dam slippery bar a second time, but he managed to get his fingers around it.

 

Blushing at his gracefulness, Tenzou settled himself back on Kakashi's lap. He looped his arms around the paler man's neck, lapping at the flushed skin of Kakashi's neck and the line of his jaw while quickly lathering his hands. There was a breif hesitation then he leaned back and slid one hand between them to grasp Kakashi's erection before then reaching his free hand behind himself and shoving two fingers inside himself. It wasn't that he thought that Kakashi would have been necessarily opposed to it being the other way around it was simply that he was already sitting on the man's lap. That and he was well aware of how tired the man was, so this had seemed the easier way to go.

 

Kakashi hissed a long low sound as Tenzou slid his hand around his length, and his hips moved upwards, brushing against the man seated in his lap. He quietly, appraisingly watched the almost serious manner in which Tenzou prepared himself, and something about that calm intensity made him want him even more. He leaned forward to kiss and suck at the other man's neck, nipping lightly at the long tendons that stood out as he reached behind him. Kakashi purred against the wet skin, long swiping licks and shorter teasing ones, molesting every inch of skin he could reach.

Tenzou moaned, his eyes closing in obvious pleasure at the ministrations of Kakashi's mouth on his throat. His hands stilled and groaned again, swallowing and attempting to regain the remnants of self control. There seemed to be no hope for it though so he slipped his fingers free and gently pushed Kakashi back, the man resisted only for the briefest moment. He hoped the soap was enough and yet realized in the same instant that he'd likely still be a bit sore in the morning, but decided he didn't really give a damn. Still clutching at Kakashi's muscled shoulder with one hand, he lifted himself and guided the other's cock to his hasitly prepared entrance. Biting his bottom lip he lowered himself down until Kakashi was fully seated inside of him.

 

He let himself rest for a moment, steadying his breathing as best he could and simply enoying the feel of... everything, being in Kakashi's arms, the way their skin brushed when he breathed, and of course the way it made him feel to have the man buried to the hilt. And, despite the slight pain, having Kakashi like this... felt surprisingly good, satisfying him in a way the few lovers he'd had never did.

 

'Senpai? Kakashi?' He wasn't sure what to call the man at this point and that actually confused him slightly, so he settled on nothing. "Kami, this feels good..."

Kakashi nodded, not trusting his voice as Tenzou ground down in his lap, gripping him hard, starting a slow rhythm as Kakashi held his hips, too tired to do much more than guide him.  'Better than good... and surely you're going to kill me with this, Tenzou, much sooner than chakra depletion ever could.' He shifted slightly, about as much as he could, hoping to change the angle just enough, watching the younger man's expression carefully. Quiet whispers and harsh pants filled the air between them, in counterpoint to the dull sound of wet flesh against flesh, and soft splashes of water. Kakashi made a loud, almost pained groan as Tenzou did /something/ incredibly talented, but Kakashi couldn't focus enough for analysis at this time, and he gave himself up to just feeling.*

He nearly bit his lip when Kakashi changed angle, the motion brushing lightly against his prostrate, panting and clenching down on the need for release not wanting it be over so soon. He moaned and shifted his hips back sliding roughly over Kakashi's length. The added angle pushed Kakashi harder into his prostate but also allowed him to move the hand still trapped between them just enough to form a couple of handsigns. It was a trick he'd learned for himself and he wasn't entirely sure it would work while focusing it on somebody else. But when Kakashi groaned he knew it had. The small jutsu pushed the water inside Kakashi in a small jet stream, if he got lucky he'd hit Kakashi's prostate. He repeated the action a second time, rocking his hips again knowing he was close but hoping the added teasing would help push the other over the edge as well.

*  
Mere seconds after the first _whatever it was_ rocked Kakashi, the second one struck, hitting his prostate full on, and he keened his release, bucking upwards and arching his back, pulling Tenzou with him as he leaned backwards.

That small bit of friction as his member slid, trapped, between their bodies was all it took to drag Tenzou over. He slumped awkwardly against Kakashi before weakly pulling his arm free and wrapping both around the other man's waist. "Mmm..." he murmured, snuggling against the toned chest. "Should move... but I don't want to."

Kakashi only gasped, panting and heaving as he recovered from the dual stimulation. Finally he managed a few words. "Least you can..." 'I don't want to either, and not sure I could, anyway...' He did touch Tenzou awkwardly, trying to caress his back, but the muscles wouldn't seem to obey properly.

Tenzou laughed softly, still refusing to move just yet, enjoying the way Kakashi rubbed his back even if it was shakey and revealed exactly how weak the other was feeling. "Sorry, I shouldn't have uh..." he started akwardly feeling a little foolish. "I should have at least let you get some rest first." Despite the appology he didn't regret his actions just his poor timing.

Once his heart had returned to a somewhat steadier pace he leaned back to look at the other man. "I'll get the futon..." He formed a quick handsign and pressed his hand against the surface of the water, cooling it to a more mangeable temperature. "Well at least I don't think you'll mind sharing it with me, seeing as I only broght one," he said, smiling lightly.

"Tenzou... I could sleep through one of Gai's challenges or a monologue on Youth and Springtime or whatever else it is he's rambling on about this week.  Even if I did mind, I'm not quite sure it would matter.  I appreciate the offer though.  But you're right, I don't mind.  It will be welcome, to be honest.  I don't usually sleep well after this type of training.  Just make sure you're careful if I start flailing around in a nightmare.  Lately they've been memories of Itachi, and I'd hate to hurt you on accident." Kakashi paused momentarily, thinking. "Then again, as weak as I'm starting to feel, I suppose I wouldn't do any damage. A pre-genin could probably take me out, about now." He would have sighed if it hadn't been so much effort.

The brunet bit back a laugh at the mention of his Senpai's 'eternal rival' and his speeches but smiled in understanding at the rest. "Don't worry... I can always tie you down if need be. And I promise I'll protect you from any vengeful genin who happen to be mysteriously wondering about." He disentangled himself and went to fetch his bag, not even bothering with the towel still lying on the scroll of bath items. Or clothes for that matter.

"Oooh, bondage. Nice.  I've been a baaaaad boy." Kakashi called out weakly as Tenzou retrieved the rest of his belongings.

Ibiki smirked, lounging in the chair and looking far too relaxed. He was impressed Tenzou could actually flush an even darker shade of red than he already was, and all over too. "So..." He managed not to laugh at the mortified expression on the man's face. "You two finished?"

"It's... uh..." Tenzou stuttered awkwardly, realizing immediately the man had likely heard a good portion if not everything that had gone on.

"None of my business?" Ibiki supplied helpfully. "Or not what it sounded like?" He'd have to make sure he got back before Tsunade passed out so he could collect on the bet. "You're probably right about the first, but we both know the second is a complete lie." If the brunet hadn't already been bright cherry red, he likely would have blushed again. At this rate Ibiki wondered if he was going to pass out. Usually the man was better at keeping his emotions in check but he supposed this was one of those rare situations that over-rode even ANBU training.

Tenzou snatched his bag off the floor, glaring at the head of T&I and silently wishing he could kill the man. 'Nobody would find the body... I could bury it so deep not even a Inuzuka would get a wiff of his rotting corpse.' "You're right, it is _none_ of your business, so stay out of it," he growled turning to stalk back to the other room. "Damn Ibiki..." Muttering obsenities under his breath Tenzou pulled the scroll out and released the jutsu, dropping his bedding on the floor in front of him.

"So, Hatake you think you're well enough to have your little sleep over or should I drag your ass back to Tsunade-sama?" Ibiki asked, following Tenzou and leaning against the door frame. It was obvious to him that Kakashi should be in the hospital but it wasn't as though he'd be alone, so it was probably safe to leave him alone for the night.

*  
Kakashi did as expected... did something _unexpected_.  He bluffed.  He _wasn't_ going to the hospital.  Not while he was conscious, anyway... He stood, lazily, leisurely, indolently proud, ignoring his nakedness, the only flush on his body the remainders of too-hot water and exertion on moonlight pale skin.  He knew Ibiki could see the mark on his collarbone where Tenzou had nipped and lapped and licked and sucked. It didn't matter.  All that mattered was pulling this off, convincing Ibiki he was well enough to stay.  He walked, straight and tall as if he hadn't been all but passed out a minute prior. Kakashi drawled in a highly annoying and insulting manner, nor caring how his words sounded. "What's the Old Lady need, now?  No thank you, anyway.  Tenzou's enough for me, and Jiraiya was just here last month.  Tell her I'm flattered, but no thanks, she isn't getting the pleasure of my company anytime soon..."

Ibiki chuckled at the comments then shook his head lightly. "Have it your way Hatake. And, Tenzou, let him get _some_ rest tonight, I'd hate to have to come back here tomorrow just thelp haul his ass home." He paused to watch Tenzou clench his fist on the blankets in an obvious attempt to clamp down on his anger, then turned and headed out, still more than a little amused.

"Stupid, fucking Ibiki," Tenzou growled still straightening the covers. "There are times I truly hate that man."

Kakashi wobbled, catching himself against the wall as his facade of strength crumbled. "Agreed.  You sure he's gone?"  Kakashi's voice sounded too thin and quiet even to his own ears, not at all like it had been less than a minute prior.

Tenzou spun around at the question, worry written clearly on his face. "Yes, he's gone." He rose and moved to help Kakashi before the man fell over and he actually had to send for Ibiki. "Come on." The brunet shook his head slightly wrapping an arm around the pale waist that was still a little too flushed. "You know you shouldn't have done that. I wasn't about to let him force you to head back, maybe you need it but letting you rest until morning is probably better for you anyway."

"I'm fine, Tenzou. Or will be by the time I wake up, anyway. But thanks.  The hospital won't help, anyway, you know.   Just worry me and make everything worse. I can't rest there, so how's that supposed to make me get better?"  Kakashi hobbled slowly towards the bedding, with Tenzou lending his assistance, as well.

Pushing the covers aside with one foot, he helped Kakashi get in. "True, though they'd be better able to monitor your chakra levels than I am." He was worried but at the same time he'd been insulted that Ibiki had even bothered to stay when he realized Kakashi wasn't alone. Aside from what they were or weren't doing he was perfectly capable of looking out for the man, he'd been on his team long enough to know what Kakashi could handle. And if he'd thought the man really needed medical attention he'd have sent for help or dragged the man back to Konoha.

Tenzou pulled the covers back up and moved to the other side, slipping under them and scooting next to Kakashi before looping an arm around the other man's waste. "Get some rest or the asshole will come back in the morning and drag you off for sure. And, frankly, I don't want to see his ugly mug tomorrow."

"Hey Tenzou... is it possible to build one of these _around_ something? Or someone? How about next time you don't make a door.  That would make it harder for the son of a bitch to come in without knocking." He didn't move, not even to shift to a comfortable position, and his breathing settled into a quieter, more even pattern quickly, although Tebzou could still see his dark eye glittering occasionally, proving he wasn't quite asleep.

"If I make the walls thick enough not even knocking would do him any good," he chuckled lightly, smiling at the obvious invitation. "Maybe I'll just have to come bother you while you finish your training, keep you from passing out and all of that." It sounded like a better plan to him than heading off into the woods by himself after all.

"It's an idea," Kakashi commented quietly. "It's difficult judging just when to stop, to be honest.  If I wait too long, then it's difficult to impossible to make it back to Konoha.  But if I don't go quite far enough, then it's not enough to help me improve, and I wasted the chance for just a bit more training.  I'm pretty much worthless for anything else afterwards, so I might as well make the most of what time I do have."

Tenzou nodded,understanding. "Good then I'll be here. And, if you need to we can camp out here so you don't have to head back until morning. I have training I can do myself though nothing that will push me quite as hard as what you're trying to do will." A part of it was his selfish desire to be near the other but Kakashi obviously didn't mind his company so he left it that. "Now you really should get some rest, Senpai."

 

Kakashi hummed in reply, and it sounded somewhat affirmative, so Tenzou took it as a yes.  And truly, Kakashi was almost asleep now, as they talked. Tenzou made a quick handsign and relaxed when he felt the wood of the door melt into to the lines of the wall. 'Maybe it'll be enough of a hint to that nosey asshole that he should mind his own damn business,' he thought, feeling himself drift off as well.


End file.
